The present invention relates in general to bulk material container having a follower therein, and more particularly to a bulk material container having a follower therein and a material level indicator supported exteriorly thereof.
Fabricated Metals, Inc. of San Leandro, Calif., has manufactured and sold a bulk material container having a material level follower disposed in the shell thereof. The vertical position of the material level follower varies with the level of the bulk material within the shell. A material level indicator is mounted exteriorly of the shell and comprises level indicating means with indicium. A cable is attached at one end to the material level follower. The other end of the cable is attached to an indicium marked counterweight that is received by the level indicating means. The location of the indicium on the counterweight relative to the indicium on the level indicating means provides a reading of the level of the material in the shell.
In the patent to Coleman, U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,942, there is disclosed a container for bulk material. A flexible follower assembly is disposed within the container. The flexible follower freely follows the height of the bulk material within the container.
The patent to Kleritj, U.S. Pat. No. 530,592, issued on Dec. 11, 1894 for Magnetic Water Gauge, discloses a container for liquid. Mounted exteriorly of the container is a liquid level vessel which communicates with the container. The level of the liquid in the vessel follows the level of the liquid in the container. A float is disposed in the liquid level vessel to follow the height of the liquid in the vessel. A magnet is carried by the float. Exteriorly of the vessel and mounted thereon is a tube. Disposed within the tube in vertically spaced relation are electrical switches. The height of the magnet selectively operates a switch within the tube. Certain of the switches are connected to an electrical alarm circuit.
The patent to Wilder et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,942,526, issued on Mar. 9, 1976 for Alarm System For Intravenous Infusion Procedure, discloses a drop chamber in which is disposed a magnetic float. The float level reflects the height of the liquid in a container communicating with the drop chamber. A proximity switch is attached to the exterior of the drop chamber. When the liquid in the container falls below a predetermined height, the magnet in the magnetic float activates the proximity switch to operate an alarm.
The patent to Guest, U.S. Pat. No. 2,074,959, issued on Mar. 23, 1937, for Fuel Tank Gauge, discloses a follower disposed on the surface of liquid contained in a tank. One end of a cable is attached to the follower. The opposite end of the cable is tensioned by attachment to an anchored spring. Intermediate the ends thereof, the cable advances through a dial. Movement of the cable actuates an indicator of the dial to register the level of the liquid in the container.
In the patent to Quist, U.S. Pat. No. 2,677,816, issued on May 4, 1954, for Floating Roof Tank Warning Device, there is disclosed a floating roof that follows the level of liquid in a storage tank. A vertically disposed liquid depth indicator is mounted exteriorly of the storage tank. One end of a cable is attached to a float mechanism incorporated in the floating roof. The other end of the cable is attached to a weight marker. Movement of the weight marker along the vertical indicator shows the level of the liquid in the container.
The patent to Loeffler, U.S. Pat No. 1,658,449, issued on Feb. 7, 1928, for Fluid Level Indicator For High Pressure Vessels Or Containers, discloses a steam boiler and a liquid level gauge in communication with the steam boiler. The liquid level gauge is disposed exteriorly of the steam boiler. A float is disposed in a vessel of the liquid level gauge. One end of the cable is attached to the float. The other end of the cable is attached to a counterweight. Intermediate the ends thereof, the cable passes through a U-shaped tube. Surrounding the section of the U-shaped tube in the vicinity of the counterweight are magnetic coils. The counterweight is also a magnetic core for varying the magnetic fields produced by the magnetic coils. As the level of the float in the liquid level gauge varies, the magnetic fields produced by the coils will vary. A level indicator adjacent the magnetic coils will have the position of the indicator pointer thereof vary in response to variations in magnetic fields resulting from the varying position of the counterweight.